


More Than Friends, Street, We Are Family:

by swatlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Family & Friends Series: [1]
Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, Beer, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mentors, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Physical Abuse, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/swatlover100781
Summary: *Summary: Street went to see Hondo, & thanked him for helping him deal with his mom, & being everything to him!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Series: Family & Friends Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733695
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	More Than Friends, Street, We Are Family:

*Summary: Street went to see Hondo, & thanked him for helping him deal with his mom, & being everything to him!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

Daniel “Hondo” Harrelson was enjoying a a rare night off in a long time, He was getting dinner set up got himself, & his mom & a couple of beers & a drink. When he heard the doorbell rang, He went to answer it, & was surprised to find the youngest member of the team, Jim Street, looking miserable, & sad with a bag & **_SWAT Gear_** in his hands. He ushered him in quickly, so he can help him in anyway that he can.

“Street, Come in, & tell me what’s going on, Kiddo”, The **_SWAT Leader_** said encouragingly, & softly to him, as he led him to the couch. While his mother went to get what was needed, as Hondo was taking care of his friend, & member of the family. She came back with some tissues, & a First-Aid Kit, The Elderly Harrelson took care of his injuries.

He composed himself, & told them this, “My mom lied to me, I thought that once she got early parole, Things would be different, & I keep on paying the bills, She would be there”, He shook his head in disbelief. Then, He went on to say, “She didn’t change, She is still up to her old ways, I confronted her about it, We fought, She beat the shit out of me, Told me that I was worthless, & she never wanted me”, He starts to sob again, as he looks at his friend, mentor, & teammate.

“Why doesn’t she love me ?”, He asked sobbing, as Hondo & his mother offered the young man comfort. The African American Man said, “Forget about her, Okay ?, She is not worth it, You hear me ?”, Street nodded in response. He composed himself, “Thank you, Hondo, You are a great friend to me”. Hondo said this smiling to him. 

“We are more than friends, Street, We **_are_** family”, The Handsome Leader said simply, as he hugged him close to him. Charice Harrelson backed up her son, “You are not just a member of the **_SWAT_** family, But this too”. Street silently thanked her, “Come on now, You will stay here, Til you are feeling better. Now, You go change, I want to have dinner with the two most handsome men in my life”, “Okay, Mrs. Harrelson”, The Young Officer smiled for the first time, since his ordeal started. “It’s either Charice or Ma”, He chuckled in response, as he left the room.

He went to use the bathroom, “Street _will be_ okay, Mama”, Hondo said, as he hugged her tightly. “He sure will, It will be one day at a time”, She said with a sigh. Street came out after showering, & changing his clothes, They went on to have their evening.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
